Bad Boys Part 1
by KlaineGleek89
Summary: Rachel lusts after the two resident bad boys at school, Puck and Sebastian. What will she do when they approach her and start talking to her?
Story for Smytheberry1726

Sebastian/ Rachel/ Puck

Prompt: Love triangle or threesome with both boys as badasses.

Summary: Rachel hears a lot of talk about these two boys and she wants to experience what she keeps hearing about. Warnings: Smut!

Bad Boys (Part 1)

Since Finn broke up with Rachel and got back together with Quinn within the same week, Rachel decided she needed something new. She needed something different and exciting in her life. As she walked down the halls of McKinley High, Rachel thought through her options. She wanted a boyfriend, a reliable, romantic, clingy boyfriend. Well she thought she did, but Finn was supposed to be that boyfriend. But he wanted Quinn back more than he wanted Rachel.

But she realized that she didn't hold any hard feelings toward Finn or Quinn. She thought Finn was the boyfriend for her, but she saw how happy the two other teens looked together. She came to understand that she didn't have real feelings for Finn. This revelation set her mind and conscious free.

Rachel stopped at her locker to grab a few notebooks. A commotion down the hall had Rachel turning to find the source of the noise. The sight of the infamous bad boys made her shiver with delight. Usually everyone else feared the two bad boys, but Rachel found them intriguing and exciting.

Both boys came down the hall, Puck strut and smirked at all the girls, while Sebastian was rolled alongside his friend on his skateboard.

Puck wore tight black jeans, a white v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and black and white converse. He had piercings in his eyebrow and his lip.

While Sebastian, on the other hand, wore tight bright blue jeans, a black v-neck shirt, dark blue converse, and a black hoodie. Both of his ears are pierced, along with his tongue and one of his eyebrows. Everyone knew these two by their reputations; the rumors spread about them and talk from those whom experienced the two firsthand.

Rachel wanted to be one of the girls the two boys chose next. She wanted to do anything and everything with either boy. Or if she was lucky enough, she could do anything she wanted with _both_ boys.

This single thought made her shiver with excitement. She watched as both boys came closer to her as they proceeded down the hallway. Her eyes trained on both boys' bodies as they passed her.

"Hey babe, I guess I don't have to ask if you like what you see," said a voice.

Rachel squeaked softly and blushed at being caught staring openly. She refocused her eyes and attention, and sees that it's none other than Puck and Sebastian stood before her. She realized Puck had been the one to speak to her.

"Sorry you surprised me," she said. Her hand came to rest over her quickly beating heart. Steadied breathing, she turned to face the two trouble makers. "Yes, I absolutely like what I see. I don't know how you two pick the next lucky girl, but I am most certainly interested in both of you." she added.

Both of the miscreants looked at the girl, intrigue and arousal showed in both pairs of eyes. Without a look to each other, they both knew their answers.

"Yeah."

"Hell yeah."

Rachel laughed softly before eyeing both boys. She didn't want to wait to be with either boy. She grabbed both boys' hands in hers, before starting down the hallway.

"Not that I'm not excited about being pulled off somewhere by a hot chick, but just curious where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

Rachel didn't slow down, but instead looked over her shoulder and grinned mischievously at the two. "We're going to the janitor's closet," she said. Her grin widened before she winked at both boys behind her.

The two boys followed without another word; too excited to talk and too intrigued to say no or lag behind. Both teens didn't expect to have Rachel Berry as one of their numerous flings. They thought she was hot, come on they had eyes, but they always thought she was too uptight or prudish to do anything with either of them. Highly surprised and equally turned on, both boys were eager to see where this headed once they entered the janitor's closet.

Once inside the dark, cramped space they could feel the sexual tension ratchet up several levels due to their hormones. Once the light turned on, Rachel grabbed the back of Noah's neck and pressed her lips against his. She moaned from the pleasure that coursed through her.

"God you're hot," she said.

She leaned in and kissed Noah again with more passion. Noah pushed her against the wall behind her. Rocking his hips into her, he moaned as he grew harder in his jeans.

"You know, I usually get jealous when I'm left out. But this is really hot," Sebastian said.

Rachel looked over Noah's shoulder, after she broke their kiss. She grinned before walking over to Sebastian and pulled him into a long kiss. She moaned once more, kissing both of these boys made her heart beat quicker.

"Damn," she whispered. Looking between both boys, she smiled mischievously. "What do you boys want to do?" she added.

"What do you want to do, babe," Noah asked.

Rachel thought for a moment, looking from one boy to the other. "I don't want to have full on sex yet. But, I can blow you both," she said.

Not trusting their voices, both boys nodded their heads in way of a response. Rachel sank to her knees before she looked up at both of them. Reaching out, Rachel unfastened both boys' pants. Pulling each pair of jeans and boxers down, she exposed both boys.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw both cocks. Licking her lips, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Noah's cock. She wrapped her hand around Sebastian's cock, so as no boy went without pleasure. She wanted to please both at the same time.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby. Suck my cock," Noah said. He moaned as Rachel kept her pace but swallowed and hummed around his throbbing member. She went further and further until her nose pressed against his trimmed patch of pubic hair. "Oh yeah, that's it. Take my cock all the way into that perfect throat." Noah said. She held there, his erect member nearly down her throat, for a few moments more before pulling off. She gasped for breath and looked up at the teenager in front of her.

Wicked smirk in place, she moved her attention to the other teen standing next to Noah. She started out the same; kissed the tip of the erection and then slowly went down. All the while her tongue traced every inch of the hard appendage. She bobbed down further and then sucked back to the head. Sliding her tongue over the slit and all around the head of the cock, she heard the male moan his praise above her.

She didn't know how good she would be at giving a blowjob, but damn if her ego didn't get boosted by the moans, whimpers, and compliments she got from both.

Deciding she wanted both cocks at once. She went slowly and sucked both heads into her mouth before going inch by inch. It was difficult at first, but the more she relaxed her mouth and throat the more she could take.

This action also turned both boys into mush; before long they both came down the girl's throat. Each teen moaned out their pleasure and swore in coitus bliss as they floated down from their orgasmic highs.

Once they could properly think and breathe, each boy pulled up and fastened their pants. Looking at Rachel they saw that she swallowed everything they shot in her mouth.

"Damn babe, I didn't know you had a side like that. Tell me there's gonna be more," Noah said. Hoping he could see this girl completely naked, he crossed his fingers that she would let both boys fuck her.

"Yeah, after that awesome display I need more," Sebastian added. He knew what his best friend was hoping for; he could see it in his eyes. Sebastian hoped for the same exact thing to occur, his eyes probably gave him away too.

"Well let's see boys," Rachel said. She jutted her hip out and tapped a finger on her lips. "My dads are going away on vacation and they're leaving tomorrow. So my house will be empty, but I can assure you that it won't be quiet," she said. Before she walked out of the closet; she kissed each boy on the lips.

"Dude, we are so getting laid this weekend," Noah said. Huge grins were spread across each boy's face. High-fiving each other, both boys left the closet. They wandered the halls since they didn't go to class.

As they sat outside on the bleachers, a gym class ran laps and threw balls around. Noah knew he was close to falling for Rachel; he just hoped Sebastian didn't feel the same.


End file.
